A Brighter Future
by RaeAruna
Summary: "Pain allows people to grow… and how you grow is up to you." Team Seven stumbles across a "conspiracy" involving The Third Hokage, A sleepy stranger, and Itachi Uchiha. An Au story.


" _Pain allows people to grow… and how you grow is up to you."_

 _Jiraiya_

 _#_

"Sasuke..."

The young boy nuzzled his face into his brother's back, but did not lift his head.

"Sasuke, we're almost there." His brother's soft voice came again. Slowly Sasuke stirred, peering over his brother's shoulder at the road ahead of them.

"Are we really?" Sasuke stifled a yawn. Itachi nodded once and Sasuke squinted trying to see their destination past the desert sun.

"The Hibana Clan resides on a plateau just over that ridge. It won't be long before we'll be able to see it" Itachi explained.

"Oh," Sasuke hopped off his brothers back, "Have you been there before, Big Brother?"

"No, I have not. I don't think any Uchiha has been there since before the end of the Second Great Ninja War."

"Not even Father?" Sasuke looked at their father in awe. He was several feet in front of them, leading the procession of the clan through the desert. Itachi reached down and poked his forehead.

"Not even father," Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair after the young boy swatted his hand away, "That's why this trip is so important and why so many of the clan have journeyed with us. An alliance with the Hibana Clan will be very beneficial to both parties and could lead to a stronger relationship between Land of Fire and the Land of Wind."

"Are the Hibana really that important?"

"The Hibana Clan is to Suna as we are to Konoha," Itachi continued, "They have just a rich and extensive history as the Uchiha and their kekkei genkai is very formidable."

"Not as powerful as ours!" Sasuke proclaimed. Itachi chuckled softly.

"Perhaps not," He admitted, lowering his voice, "But do not let Father hear you say that. It's very disrespectful." Sasuke clamped his mouth shut and nodded. Just then, their mother called for him. She was following behind them tending to the cart the clan elders were riding in.

"Go on then," Itachi instructed. Sasuke beamed and ran off to see what their mother wanted. He smiled after the boy and sighed fondly. Even in this sweltering heat he still had so much energy. Though that could be because Itachi carried him most of the way here. He shook his head and focused forward. He would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious for this meeting. His father and the elders had informed him that he would be sparing against the head of the Hibana Clan's son, a boy just a year older than himself. It was Hibana custom. Itachi didn't doubt his abilities. He was, after all, being considered for Anbu Captain at just 12 years of age. What worried him was the circumstances of their meeting. If he won it would prove the Uchiha's strength, but could also be taken as an insult thus leading to the failure of the alliance. On the other hand if he lost it could be seen as weakness and the Hibana could use that to try and gain influence over the Uchiha rather than working alongside of them.

Then there was the chance that this was a ruse to lure the Uchiha leadership out of Konoha so the Hibana could attack them. It was this reason so many of those who traveled with them were considered to be the elite of the clan. His father had given explicit orders to Itachi to flee with Sasuke should they be attacked; that it was his duty to take charge of the clan should something happen to him. Of course, the elders would run things until Itachi came of proper age, but he wasn't sure he would be capable of controlling a group of people that could be so... _volatile._ Itachi sighed again and prayed this would be an uneventful meeting. In the end he didn't have a choice in these things. All he could do is listen and react.

It was what he did best, after all.

#

The Uchiha Clan was met at the edge of the village by Sekitan Hibana, the Leader of the Hibana clan, and his family. They welcomed them with open arms and happily lead them through the village to their home in the center. The rest of the villagers went about their business, but many stopped to welcome the Uchiha and pay their respects.

The Hibana Village was an oasis. The top of the plateau that held them was lush and green. Large pools of cool, clear water dotted the ground. The buildings of the village were skillfully constructed around them. There were canopies draped between the buildings providing ample shade on the pathways that wound through the town. The designs on these canopies were intricate; black lines that twisted and formed into dancing flames and people wielding them on a deep red fabric. Many of the buildings were open, allowing Itachi to see the working forges within. The Hibana Clan members wore clothing and armor the same black and red as the canopies and most had visible weapons slung to their backs or sides.

Sekitan was a large, intimidating man, save for the big foolish grin he had on his face. He had long wild red hair that fell to the middle of this back and his arms were decorated in twisting black tattoos that he explained told the history of his clan and his accomplishments as it's leader. His eyes were a piercing black. The others in his family didn't speak, likely due to the endless chattering of their leader. Itachi noticed that there were no children attending. That meant he wasn't able to size up his future opponent. He hoped that he was like his father. The light hearted attitude of the man eased Itachi's anxiety slightly, but he could tell it was starting to grate on his father's nerves.

As they walked his Father commented on the village's prosperity given it's location.

"The founders of our clan were once great elemental sages and created this place with their jutsu in a tie of great conflict long ago," Sekitan explained, "They rose the ground to the sky granting us a visibility to spot our enemies, pulled the spring water from deep within the earth to support our armies, and gave us fire to heat out steal and protect our families. Though we are no longer at war this place provides our clan refuge from the harsh desert."

Sekitan went on to explain that the center building of the village acted as a home to the ruling family of the clan and an administration center for clan affairs. They had representatives from Suna that stayed there to allow easier communication between the clan and the Kazekage. Because of this relations between the Hibana and Suna were thriving, thus the Hibana were able to contract out their blacksmiths and sell their wares to the shinobi of Suna. Itachi carefully logged away all the information the man was sharing while taking in his surroundings. These people seemed happy, he noted. Much happier than the members of his clan on any given day. He had originally assumed that a clan hidden away in the desert would be more closed off and rooted in their ancient ways, but instead they seemed to work hard to coexist with their ruling nation. It was all far more diplomatic than Itachi had expected.

He found himself wishing Shisui were here. The older boy would have loved this place, Itachi decided as they were ushered into the main house. Sekitan took them to the wing of the house they would be staying in and gave them a brief tour of the living quarters. They were informed that they had free rein of the sleeping quarters, the kitchens, the dining room and library, and lastly the large training field behind the house. Sasuke was fidgeting beside him the whole time trying to contain his excitement from being in such an interesting place. Sekitan encouraged them to take a look around the village and make themselves comfortable before dinner before he bowed to Fugaku and took his leave.

Itachi and Sasuke helped their mother get the elders settled. Afterward Itachi politely declined his mother's invitation to walk the market. Instead he knelt beside his father who was speaking with a few other members of the clan.

"He's so... animated." One of the men said hesitantly.

"Definitely not what I expected," Another chimed in.

"Makes me wonder if this alliance won't be the asset we want it to be," A third grumbled.

Fugaku held up his hand to silence the chatter.

"Sekitan Hibana is a decorated warrior and a proven leader. Never forget that." He said sternly. The group sounded off a "Yessir".

"Stay focused and be respectful. This will be a big move for the future of our clan." He continued, "Itachi, have you identified your opponent?"

"I have not." Fugaku frowned.

"These ceremonies are important to the Hibana, but you will fight to win. We won't allow ourselves to look weak. Understand?" Itachi nodded.

"If you excuse me then I would like to asses the area," Itachi bowed his head and waited for his father's permission to leave the room they were in.

"Very good," Fugaku acknowledged and went back to discussing with his confidants. Itachi let out a sigh once he was away from them. Truthfully, he wanted a minute to himself. He disliked having to spend so much time in close proximity of the elders and his father. There was too much expectation and he didn't enjoy having his every word and action scrutinized.

First he wandered through the library. It was empty. Shelves lined each wall from floor to ceiling filled with tomes and scrolls. He skimmed a few titles. There was an entire section on the history of the clan in relation to the creation of the Land of Wind and Suna. There were many more sections about the art of weapon making and a few on tactics of countering jutsu with nothing but weapons. It was a wealth of information. Itachi wondered if he would have time to sneak away later that night to read through a few of them.

Next Itachi made his way out to the training field. Excuse or no, it _was_ a good idea to get a look at the place he would be fighting in ahead of time. It was flat and spacious. Small cement walls lined a rectangle in the middle of the field in what looked like a mini arena of sorts. There were training posts and dummies on the very far side and a steaming pool of water to the left. On the right was a small open building and Itachi could see various weapons hanging on racks within. He stepped into the building and started inspecting the nearest rack. It held a row of swords; each different style. The blades were in rough shape from years of training and Itachi could tell there was once intricate carvings in the hilts that had faded. Despite this, Itachi could tell they were masterfully crafted. He reached out and ran his fingers over the hilt of a katana that caught his eye, but was startled by a sudden voice from behind the rack.

"They don't look the best, but they swing just fine," The voice said, "Did you want to take one out to try?" Itachi furrowed his brow and willed his heart to calm in his chest. He hadn't sensed anyone here. He stepped around the rack and found the source of the voice. It was a boy sitting on a wooden stump. He had one of the swords in his lap and was inspecting a crack that had formed on the blade. His red hair was pushed up from his dirty face by a green bandana and he wasn't wearing a shirt, so Itachi could see the black tattoos covering his upper body. There were no where near as many as he'd seen on Sekitani though. As he thought this the boy looked up from his work and smiled.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, clearly amused. Itachi's frown deepened earning a chortle from the boy.

"Don't feel bad, I do it to everyone." He set down the sword and stood, brushing off his hands on his pants before offering a hand to Itachi to shake.

"Tayo," He said and waited expectantly. Itachi hesitated for a moment, but was won over eventually by the boy's carefree demeanor. He was definitely one of the Hibana. He had the red hair and coal black eyes.

"Itachi." He offered.

"One of the Uchiha then?" Itachi nodded. Tayo removed the bandana from his head and wiped his face.

"I was just polishing up the armory before dinner tonight," Tayo disappeared behind another rack and returned pulling a shirt over his head, "Guess I lost track of time." He grabbed the katana Itachi had been admiring and held it out.

"Want to go a round?" Itachi watched the boy carefully, surprised at the ease he felt in their conversation. He wasn't used to strangers treating him so informally. He gripped the hilt of the katana and gave it a test swing. Tayo grabbed a sword of his own, a simple clunky blade of medieval design. Itachi carefully went over the pros and cons of sparing with this boy. Pro: he would be able to get a feel or the Hibana's design in weapons and fighting style. Con: His father would very likely disapprove. But before Itachi could come to a decision, Tayo lunged forward. He easily parried the blow, but was quickly backed out of the shop by Tayo's swings. Itachi recovered from the surprise attack and started returning blows. Once he did that Tayo backed off his offensive a little. They sparred for a while. Tayo was holding back, Itachi could tell. He had an excited glimmer in his eye, an enjoyment of what they were doing. It was nice, he decided. Just simple fun and they quickly fell into a smooth dance of trading blows and sidesteps.

"So, Itachi, what brings you out here?" Tayo called over the clash of their swords. Itachi furrowed his brow.

"Do you not know?" He replied, ducking under a swing of Tayo's blade.

"Well I know why you're _here_ ," Tayo gestured broadly to the village around them, "I just want to know why you're out here with me instead of getting ready for dinner tonight. I'm sure they're going to start talking business as soon as they can and you'll have to be ready to input." Itachi lunged and Tayo slipped out of the way.

"I was examining the field," He explained, "And then you attacked me." Tayo smirked at that.

"That means you're going to participate in the Battle Ceremony then?" Itachi parried an overhand swing from Tayo, grunting as the force of the blow resonated through his arm.

"Or were you just trying to escape from your family?" Tayo continued. Itachi almost scoffed. He didn't offer a reply. Then someone started calling for Tayo. The boy, not missing a beat in his parrying, looked towards the main house and sighed.

"Guess we should call it," He said dejectedly. In a split second he spun, glancing Itachi's blow dramatically to the left and sending him stumbling forward. Itachi twisted to regain his footing, but Tayo, still spinning, swung his sword upwards catching the hand guard on the katana with the tip of his blade. The katana flew out of Itachi's hand and landed several feet away stuck in the ground. Itachi was off balance; leaning back and arms spread. Tayo finished the spin one last time around coming to a stop with the tip of his sword poised just under Itachi's chin. Itachi stared up at him wide eyed. How long had it been since someone had caught him off guard like this?

"Good game," Tayo said and lowered the sword. He held his hand out for Itachi to shake again. This time Itachi didn't hesitate much to return the sentiment. He figured the boy had earned that much.

"It was nice meeting you Itachi Uchiha. I'm glad we had a chance to get the feel for eachother before the spar tonight." Itachi blinked. _This_ was Sekitan's son. Tayo winked once and jumped from where they were standing to an open window on the third floor of the main house. He waved over his shoulder and disappeared inside leaving Itachi alone. He dusted himself off and collected the Katana from where it had fallen, returning it to its rack. He peered back up at the window Tayo had vanished into. Itachi agreed with him. He _was_ thankful for the opportunity to meet before the ceremony. Now he knew the skill level of his opponent and would be able to counter it. He hadn't used the Sharingan during their mini spar. A mistake he would not repeat the nextime.

Itachi swiftly left the training grounds and returned to the sleeping quarters to dress for dinner, ignoring the scrutinizing look his father gave when he didn't stop to report his findings. Itachi didn't need to speak with him again before the ceremony. He already knew what was expected of him.

 _#_

Dinner was uneventful. It went exactly as Tayo thought it would; pleasantries dissolved into strategizing and bargaining. Tayo sat beside his father and kept mostly to himself except when questions were directed towards him by the Uchiha Elders. He was polite and brief in his responses, unlike Sekitan who carried the conversation. Itachi mirrored the boy's energy, trying to keep a close eye on him while still participating in the discussion. A more difficult task than he expected. It was halfway through dessert that Itachi became distracted by Sasuke, who was sat beside him, stifling a laugh in his napkin. Itachi nudged him with his knee and gave him a stern look. If Sasuke made a scene here Father would never forgive him. Sasuke seemed to get the hint and put on a serious face again, however only a few seconds later he was chuckling silently again. It was then that Itachi caught Tayo making a silly face at Sasuke from across the table mimicking his father. Itachi clenched his jaw and scanned the faces of the adults, amazed no one else had noticed. He locked eyes with Tayo and glowered. Tayo wiggled his eyebrows in response sending Sasuke into another fit. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's knee silently begging him to behave. He swore if Tayo got his little brother in trouble he'd-

"Ah, and what about your youngest Uchiha-san? He's been all smiles since dinner started," Sekitan grinned towards Itachi and Sasuke. Fugaku opened his mouth to speak, but Sekitan continued.

"Enjoying the meal, Little Sasuke?" Sasuke looked panicked for a moment before nodding sheepishly. All eyes had turned on him and the tips of his ears were starting to tinge red.

"He who is unafraid to show his joy at a stranger's table is one who will be invited back. Your boy is going to be quite the charmer one day Uchiha-san."

"That's very kind of you, Hibana-san," Their mother spoke up. Sekitan waved his hand and stood.

"I see everyone is about finished, so it's time we gathered around the training field for the Battle Ceremony." Tayo followed his father's lead and together they showed the group outside. There were now benches set up on either side of the small arena. The Uchiha flag was hug from a post at one end and the Hibana on the other. Fugaku and Itachi were taken to one side of the rectangular arena to stand underneath their flag. Then Sekitan stepped over the wall and stood in the center of the arena watching as villagers trickled in and filled in the seats around the Uchiha clan members already sat there. He clapt his hands together twice and the murmur of the crowd fell silent.

"Welcome friends old and new," He called out, "This day is the first of many to come of newfound support from our two great families. It is an honored tradition for the Hibana Clan to welcome new allies into our homes and hearts by sending off the heir of our clan to fight the son's or daughter's of our theirs. But these fights are not about proving strength or skill, they are about creating a bond between those who will surpass us and lead our families into the future. Our ancestor believed that to truly understand someone you must trade blows with them. It is a form of communication I think any warrior or shinobi has come to understand." Sektan wove his fingers together and held them above his head. Itachi looked over at Tayo across the field. He was relaxed; calm. Unlike Itachi who stood stiffly in front of his Father.

"I hereby commence this Battle Ceremony and proudly welcome you, The Uchiha Clan of Konoha, into our family." With that he stepped out of the ring and held one hand in the air Tayo took position in the center and Itachi followed suit.

"Bring our clan honor," Was all his father offered as he walked away. He met Tayo in the middle and they shook hands, just like before. Tayo's dark eyes were warm and welcoming. He was smiling slightly and when he took Itachi's hand in his own held it for a second longer than was necessary.

"I wish you the best," Tayo offered. Then his father dropped his hand and announced the fight begun. They separated, Itachi sent out a barrage of shuriken and activated his sharingan. Tayo dodged the shuriken and clapped his hands together. A red light formed between them and when he drew his hands apart Itachi could see a sword take shape between them. Tayo spun the blade dramatically, sending sparks flying around him, and jumped forward.

They met in the middle and traded blows. Tayo was moving much faster than he was earlier in the day, though Itachi had no problem keeping up with his eyes. At one point he went to deflect an attack from Tayo's sword with a kunai knife, but the blade cut clean through the metal. Itachi twisted out of the way at the last second to avoid the follow through attack. He caught himself on the ground with his right hand and kicked upwards with his leg and landed a blow to Tayo's chin. He staggered back and spun around, lunging forward.

Tayo was grinning.

He swung upwards with his sword and a spout of flames followed. Itachi jumped backwards and found himself dodging streaks of fire produced by Tayo's sword. Itachi sent out another barrage of shuriken and jumped onto the cement wall. Then he charged forward, appearing to Tayo's left in a flash. Tayo ducked expertly under Itachi's kick and let out a laugh. He twisted and lashed out, but not at the speed he was at before. Tayo was pulling his punches again. Unlike Itachi who was carrying the stress and pressure from his clan into this fight, Tayo was carefree and lighthearted. He was having fun with it and was smirking playfully as if he was saying "Stop taking this so seriously."

Itachi pushed harder and Tayo met him. It seemed they were evenly matched, Tayo kept up with Itachi surprisingly well. And he was _still_ holding back. It frustrated Itachi. And that frustration started to bleed through in his attacks. He landed a blow to Tayo's side and heard a crack. He followed it up with a swift strike to Tayo's jaw. The boy reeled back from the two blows, but Itachi didn't let up. He jumped forward aimed to punch Tayo in the face again, hoping that the repeated attacks to the head would disorientate him, but Tayo dropped his sword and wriggled himself into a position where he grabbed Itachi's arm. Tayo, using Itachi's momentum, then swung him into the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of him and his heart dropped. Tayo had maneuvered him into the perfect position for a quick pin, thus ending the match with him as the loser. But instead Itachi felt Tayo's grip loosen enough for him to free himself. Itachi flipped off the ground and jumped backwards. Tayo lifted his sword off the ground with his foot and caught it with a twirl. He nodded slightly and Itachi realized then that he'd let him go on purpose.

They were both panting at this point. The break in the fighting allowed Itachi to take in his surroundings. Most of the spectators were on their feet, some with their mouths agape. Itachi could see his father standing on the edge of the arena still behind Tayo with his arms folded. His face was unreadable. Itachi didn't have much time to ponder it.

Tayo twirled his sword again and Itachi braced himself for another attack, but it never came. The light in Tayo's palms returned and he slowly pushed his sword into it until his hands came together. Tayo, hands still pressed firmly against each other, then bowed to Itachi. As he did so the Uchiha flag came into view behind him;it had been blocked from Itachi's view before. They had switched sides, Itachi noted. That meant the Hibana Clan's flag as position behind him as well. Understanding dawned on him. Neither of them had to win. This was about bringing people together. So Itachi mirrored Tayo, dropping his fighting stance and bowing.

The murmur in the crowd turned into a cheer. At first it was only the Hibana, but soon members of the Uchiha joined in. Tayo peeked up at Itachi and winked. Sekitan climbed back into the arena and beckoned them back towards the center. Once they met there, he took Itachi's left arm and Tayo's right arm and held them into the air.

"To a brighter future of peace and tranquility!" He proclaimed to an uproar of applause from the spectators. Itachi took a moment to find Sasuke in the crowd and smiled when he saw him, beaming at him from the edge of the arena waving his arms wildly. Even his Father looked pleased. Itachi turned to Tayo and examined him. His face was bruised and he had a bloody nose, but he was still smiling out at his family. Itachi felt as though a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He had a good feeling that this meant a great change in how he lead his life. Their fight had a peaceful ending, and if their clans continued this alliance when Tayo a Itachi were leading then maybe, just maybe the future would be as Sekitan had said.

Peaceful.


End file.
